I had a Dream
by Lin13
Summary: This story has NO 'Zuko catches Katara for bait' plot, NO characters popping up from our world and NO OC's or Mary sues with the mysterious ability to bend fifth elements. Completely original, based on a dream.
1. The cat in the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, don't want it either. I ONLY WANT ZUKO!

Woohoo! I had this dream where I found this secret stash of ATLA commercials on the internet! I got to watch the commercial for one episode and I felt the need to write a story about what I saw, even if it is 5:00 in the morning. WHO NEEDS SLEEP ANYWAYS? What would be really cool is if this turns out to be a psychic vision and this episode really is real!

So, now the big question is…can Katie really juggle two stories at once? We shall see! And if I end up flat on my butt you'll at least have something to laugh at. YAY!

* * *

Zuko stumbled into the tavern and followed his ever buoyant uncle to the counter behind which the owner of the establishment sat, polishing a glass. Iroh smiled at the man who spat in response and watched him with one glowering eye.

"We need a room to stay." Iroh said bluntly, dropping a few coins on the counter. It made up most of their meager funds. The only reason they had it was because Iroh had sold his velvet robe. The innkeeper nodded and spat on the floor once more.

"Room at the top'o the stairs is open." He grunted and picked up another glass to polish.

"Thank you." Iroh said kindly. Zuko didn't need to hear anything else. He was already dragging his exhausted body towards the stairs, the prospect of an actual bed (no matter how filthy) the only thing keeping him on his feet this long.

"Would you like some food before you go to sleep, nephew?" Iroh called after him. Zuko didn't answer him. Iroh shrugged and turned towards the tables where people of all sorts were sitting, swapping stories over drinks and (Iroh grinned to himself) gambling. Iroh beamed at these tables and offered a short prayer of thanks to Agni before diving into the games with only four silver pieces to his name.

"I hope you don't mind a senile old man joining your game?" He said kindly to his first table of choice.

"So long as you've brought money, we don't care who plays." One man said, then he hocked a loagy and spat it on the floor.

"Very good. Now, how do you play this game?" Iroh asked curiously, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

"Brother dear, wake up." A sweet voice sang into Zuko's ear. He sat up with a start, his hair flying around wildly. Someone laughed from the windowsill, the faint light outside barely illuminating the small, lean frame of a woman. Zuko couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hiding any emotion in his voice.

"Father has sent me on an errand. I heard you had been spotted in this area so I decided to pay you a visit before I finish my task." Zula said, shrugging. Zuko paused for a moment.

"And what task is that, pray tell?" Zuko had been very tempted not to ask this question. He knew it was the one she wanted him to ask and her cat-like grin confirmed his suspicion. He really didn't like being the play thing of others

"To do what you could not. Capture the Avatar." Zula stood up and walk around, idly picking up the few objects on a dresser. "Oh, and then there was some little thing about killing uncle Iroh." She said with a dismissive wave. Zuko released a roar and lunged off the bed towards her. Her leg lashed out in the dark and knocked him in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards onto his bed. He prepared to push himself back up, but the heel of a foot pressed against his throat, pinning his head to the pillow.

"I have no immediate quarrel with you, Zuko. In fact you would be dead now if I chose it. But I want you to watch as I bring everything down around your ears. I want to see your honor lost forever as I present the avatar to father, I want to see your spirit broken as I drive a sword into Uncle's heart, and I want to see your fear as you wait for me to decide what to do with whatever's left of your body." Zuko was struggling and gasping for breath. The heel was blocking his windpipe and pinching a nerve, paralyzing his entire body. The pressure finally eased from his neck and feeling began to return a little. Zula gave him a harsh kiss on the cheek and sauntered over to the window.

"It was really nice seeing you again, brother dear. Don't be a stranger." Then she was gone. Zuko coughed and rolled from the bed. He lay there, quivering as his nerves needled back to life. The door opened, allowing a sudden rush of light and sound from below to seep in along with Iroh. Iroh was laughing and he gave a jolly wave down to tavern full of people cheering him. Iroh shut the door and turned to Zuko.

"Did you fall off the bed, Nephew?" He asked lightly. Zuko hesitated, then nodded. "You'll never believe my luck tonight. We won't be having any trouble with money any time soon, I can assure you of that." Iroh said, jingling a satisfyingly heavy purse. He sat down and pulled off his boots with a blissful sigh. He emptied his sleeves of their vast supply of knick knacks, placing each item on the rickety dresser before laying down on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

Zuko rubbed a shaking hand across his eyes and climbed to his feet. He watched the snoring form of his uncle for a moment before crossing over to the open window. He knew for sure that Zula was gone, and he was grateful for it. His sister had always scared him. He was older, but she was crueler. She worshipped Agni as all in the firenation did, but her patron goddess was Kali. Zula studied her ways and had learned out to drive fear into another with the same ease anybody else breathed. Zuko brushed a hand across his face and shuddered at the feel of the calloused skin. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't try what she had proposed. She had no love for Iroh, or anybody else for that matter. Zuko glanced back at his uncle. He knew the man well. Iroh often put on the face of a halfwit, but that was all part of his genius. Zuko shook his head, his uncle would have no trouble protecting himself from Zula. Especially since Zuko would always be at his side.

Zuko took in a deep breath. There was a swamp just beyond the trees. It made the air thick and musty, doing nothing to lighten his mood. She had mentioned the avatar. But he couldn't help but wonder if that really mattered to him anymore. He had seen what the quest for honor had turned Zhao into. Zuko felt hollow. The one flame driving him on had been extinguished in the arctic air.

"Prince Zuko, are you all right?" A groggy voice asked from behind. Zuko turned and looked at his uncle. Iroh was really the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Yes uncle. I'm fine." Zuko said hoarsely. Iroh grumbled something and rolled over. Zuko smiled and lay down on the bed beside him. He gazed over at the face and committed every wrinkle to memory. He took in the scent of his uncle and kept it in, wanting to preserve what he had so often taken for granted. Then, Zuko closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep, the warmth of Iroh's body six inches away a final comfort in the thick night.

Then the flimsy bed collapsed under their combined weight.

* * *

Yes, I know that was really short, I tend to do that. I promise the other chapters will be at least a little longer, then again I can't guarantee that because I haven't written them yet hee haa. Please let me know of what you thought of this, and even if nobody reviews I will still post more chapters because I'm a rebel! Bwuahahahaa! YOU CAN TRY AND STOP ME, BUT I'M WEARING MY INCREDIBLE HULK P.J. BOTTOMS! I'M INVINCIBLE! (cough) still, reviews would be much appreciated. And if you feel the need to read my other stuff, please do so and remember to review for them as well! Especially 'Everyone else is doing it' because I desperately want to get 500 reviews! YAY! 


	2. The wise one

Wow, I'm feeling hyper today. Why am I feeling hyper? I had a really fun day, that's why! My mom, my sister and I had a girls day out! And at a spur of the moment we decided to go to the zoo. It's kinda crazy, I know, because it's February and the stupid groundhog saw his shadow, but despite what the little rodent says it was rather warm. What was really cool though is that a few of the animals were quite friendly! I got to pet a mountain sheep (even though I prolly wasn't supposed to) and a giraffe (even though I definitely wasn't supposed to). But so long as nobody screamed at me I think I'm okay.

Now, I just wanna say sorry to those who are reading Fantome. Since I started this story I've been all crazy and stuff and decided that I want to get this all out before I finish writing that one and also before the new episodes come out. Don't worry, this story should only be six or seven chapters tops and I'll try to get it out fast and I _am _still working on Fantome!

BTW, thanxs to everyone that reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

Aang opened his eyes and gasped. Gone were the sparse mountain trees he had fallen asleep under. In their place was a mass of dense jungle. He stood up and glanced around. His friends were gone as well. Something slithered in the depths of the foliage. Aang whirled on his heels, straining his ears to pinpoint the sound.

"Who's there?" he demanded. There was nothing. Aang's eyes danced wildly, trying to get some sense of what was happening to him. A growl rumbled behind him, it sounded like an animal until the earth beneath Aang's feet began to tremble. The trembling grew until Aang was being knocked around so bad he could barely keep his footing. The trembling continued, its roar growing as its voice was joined by another. Fire swept through the jungle in the distance and it was coming towards Aang with abnormal determination. Aang let out a strangled cry and began to scramble away though the shaking ground kept stealing his progress. Animals scurried around his feet with the same focus. On and on Aang ran, feeling is struggle becoming more futile as the flames grew closer, almost to the point that they were licking at his heels. Then the forest filtered into a clearing. In the center of the clearing a man sat hunched over the still body of a woman. His shoulders quivered with muffled sobs as he pressed his face into her dark hair. The earth mimicked his sorrow. Aang began running forward to warn this man of the fire that was now pressing around them. But before Aang could speak the man lifted his head and looked straight at him, his eyes glowing a faint blue. The woman's head sagged so that Aang could see her face, but there was none. Aang screamed out of fear, the man screamed out of grief, and Aang woke up screaming.

"AANG! Are you all right?" Katara crawled out of her sleeping bag as quickly as she could and crouched beside Aang's quivering body. Aang said nothing but buried his face into his knees and began to cry. She wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He accepted her embrace gratefully.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sokka asked from the edge of the trees.

"I think he had a nightmare." Katara said, gently rubbing Aang's scalp.

"Great. Here we go again." Sokka grumbled and slid into his sleeping bag. Katara shot a glare in his general direction but decided to ignore him.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked once Aang's breathing slowed. He nodded and pulled away from her arms.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said with a hiccup.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. This time it's too personal." Aang said, wiping his eyes. Without a backwards glance he walked into the trees and disappeared. Katara watched him go and anxiously bit at her lip.

"So, do you think he's going to be okay?" Sokka asked from his sleeping bag. The tone of his voice was much different from his last comment.

"I don't really know. And where did you go anyways?" She asked, casting him a suspicious glance. He didn't answer her for a long time, Katara was about to stand up and go after Aang when Sokka's voice stopped her.

"I was watching the moon." He said thickly.

"Sokka…I'm so sorry." Katara said, hanging her head.

"Don't be. She did what she needed to do…and now you should do what _you _need to do. Go see if Aang is alright." Katara hesitated, but finally nodded and went after him. She found him sitting on a rock next to a small stream. He used his eyes to make a path for the water to go. It followed his gaze, swirling and jumping before continuing on its course.

"Aang, is there anything I can do?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head and shifted his gaze to the trees across stream. Katara sighed sadly and sat next to him, taking up where he had left off in his bending but being forced to use her hands. It had only been a week since the north pole. After that entire incident, Aang had become absolutely focused in his purpose. Katara had been his master for all of three days before his skill once more surpassed her own. The past few days had been spent in search of some bender to begin teaching Aang the basics of earthbending. But all had been pulled from the villages and settlements to prepare for war. There were no benders left and Aang had been starting to panic with the prospect of his future looming overhead.

"Aang, please! Just tell me _something _I can do to help!" She cried, a helpless tear slipping unbidden from her eye. Aang glanced up at her and sighed.

"I told you not to worry. I'll be alright." He said. His voice was stable, but a tear slid down his cheek to match hers, catching the moonlight and glowing faintly before dropping into blackness. "But maybe you could teach me some more." He said as an afterthought. She knew he was just giving her something to do to take her mind off his stress, and she accepted it gratefully. They both stood up and Katara began leading him through the motions of commanding the stream.

* * *

The next afternoon the trio passed through another earth kingdom town and the search for an earthbender began all over again. They stopped in shop after shop asking every merchant if there were any left, and each answer was the same. They didn't know of any. Aang sighed after yet another let down and sat down heavily next to a shelf housing a medley of scrolls. Momo poked his head from Aangs shirt and sniffed the air curiously. He fluttered upwards and his tail knocked a scroll, sending it falling into Aang's lap. Aang didn't move, but stared at the dulled parchment of the ancient document for a few minutes. It was sealed with green wax and an elaborate insignia depicting an owl. The lifelike features of the owl seemed to beckon something deep within him that he couldn't explain. Aang lifted the scroll carefully and opened it. The writing was faded to the point of being illegible. However, in the center of the parchment was a clear drawing of an axe. Set in the blade was a gem. It was simple and small, looking no more than a regular ruby. Yet Aang could feel its power even through the rough ink lines of the simple sketch.

"You have an eye for a fine read, child." The merchant said, taking the scroll from Aang's hands. "It's a shame this one's not for sale and I don't appreciate people touching it." He tucked it back in the slot.

"Please sir, what did that scroll say!" Aang said, grabbing the merchant's sleeve before he could walk away. He glared down at Aang suspiciously before nodding and turning back to face the child.

"Well you see, there's a world beyond our own. It's the spirit world and there lies where…" He began elegantly, waving his hands in emphasis.

"Yeah yeah, I know all that. But what was that axe about?" Aang said, interrupting the merchant with an annoyed wave. He looked quite ruffled at this rudeness and continued on without the storyteller grandeur he had started his tale with.

"The blood jewel. Legend has it that if it is applied to a weapon it will destroy anything it touches. Even the immortal souls in the spirit world. It's a nice story, but don't put anything into it child. The only person who could wield such a weapon would have to be the av-av-av-GOOD HEAVENS! IT'S YOU!" Aang grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yeah-"

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP! IF THE FIRENATION PATROL FINDS YOU HERE I WILL BE RUINED! OUT! OUT!" The merchant yanked Aang to his feet and shoved him towards the door, only pausing to grab Sokka and Katara as he passed where they were browsing and shove them as well. The door slammed behind them, then opened a second later to allow Momo to glide out.

"What did you break?" Sokka demanded.

"I didn't break anything!" Aang said, lifting his hands defensively, then dropped them with a depressed sigh. "He just found out what I was."

"Aang…" Katara began, but he had already turned and began shuffling his feet moodily towards the woods where Appa was waiting for them. Katara exchanged a quick glance with Sokka, then both fell into step behind Aang.

* * *

_Please Roku. Help me. I need your guidance. _Aang ran this through his mind over and over as he sat in meditation. He had been sitting there for hours and the sun had nearly set.

"Aang, we should go. It's best that we get to the next settlement as quickly as possible." Sokka said quietly. Aang nodded and stood up, allowing Sokka to lead him back to camp. But he paused when a glimmer in the fading sunlight caught his eye.

"Wait a second." Aang said. He pushed the air below him so he floated upwards and lit on the branch of a tree. Only a few hundred feet away towered the ancient remains of building.

"Go ahead without me! I'll meet you back at camp in a few minutes!" He called down to Sokka. He pulled out his glider and leapt into the air. Sokka released a frustrated growl and stomped back to their campsite.

Aang landed at a large doorway of the ruin. Vegetation had overrun the place and the inside was rank with animal feces. Aang ignored this and stepped through into the darkness. He ran his hand along the wall and found a torch left in a bracket. He pulled it down and, with a good deal of concentration, conjured a small flame to start it with. Bats screeched and flocked at the sudden intrusion of light and smoke, thousands of the small bodies fluttered around Aang before taking their exit en masse.

"Sorry!" He called after them and continued inward. Carvings covered the walls of the building which was obviously a temple. The carvings depicted the history of the spirit world and mortal world, showing how a great spirit gave man the power to command the earth. Aang ran a hand over the carvings and followed them inward feeling there was something to learn from them. A doorway stood before him, he took it and found himself in a winding hallway. He followed it deeper into the heart of the temple. The space above him opened and the walls extended outward until he was in a good-sized chamber. In it's center was a statue carved in stone of an ancient monkey. It sat in meditation, eyes closed in enlightenment and its thin frame was swathed with flowing robes.

"Hey! It's you!" Aang stepped forward and poked its face curiously. He inspected the statue and found a water basin set at its base. Aang tested the water with a finger and was shocked to find it cold. The room itself was hot an muggy and the water had probably been sitting there for hundreds of years. The fact that there was even water still in the basin was strange in itself. Aang peered down into the basin, his reflection rippled slightly in the disturbed water, then it was replaced with another.

"Hello Aang."

"Roku!"

* * *

"You just let him run off by himself?" Katara demanded from her place on Appa's saddle.

"Um…yeah, there isn't much you can do to control that kid." Sokka said, waving his arms.

"Well, where did he go?" she asked, sliding down to the ground.

"How am I supposed to know, the kid is going nuts…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Katara yelled. She turned and began marching into the trees.

"Where are _you _going now?" Sokka hollered after her.

"I'm going to find my friend." She called back. Sokka groaned and let his head flop backwards on his shoulder.

"Wait up, you'll just get lost…not that I would mind so much, some peace and quiet would be nice right about now." Sokka grumbled under his breath and set off after her. "Stay here you guys!" He called back to Appa and Momo. Appa grunted in reply from where he was settled comfortably and Momo took the chance to dive into the food satchel.

* * *

"Roku, I need your help. I need to learn Earthbending but I can't find a teacher."

"The one to teach you is someone you already know." Roku said simply.

"What, you mean Bumi? There's not enough time to go all the way back to Omashu! I need to find teacher now!" Aang said.

"No, not Bumi but someone very close to you..." Aang scrunched his nose and tried to pinpoint an earthbender he was close to. The only one that came to mind that was still alive was Bumi. "…Someone very close to _us." _Roku finished.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the greatest earthbenders alive lived eight hundred years ago. Her name was Maki. She is the only one that could teach you to master earthbending fast enough, and in return you may very well help the course of her fate." Roku said. Aang had stiffened at the sound of that name. It was so familiar.

"How can I see her?" Aang asked.

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge." Sokka said with a low whistle at the base of the temple. The only doorway seemed to be set two hundred feet up.

"Then we'd better start moving." Katara said. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the humidity in the air. She beckoned it and commanded it to compress and form a small sheet of ice. The exertion of the feat left her gasping and Sokka watched her in amazement. "Come on." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the sheet of ice which lifted in the air and carried them to the doorway.

"Wait, we don't even know if he's in here." Sokka said, grabbing Katara's arm before she could step through the doorway. The faint sound of someone talking echoed from one of the tunnels and Katara gave him a wry smile. Sokkareleased a defeated grunt and led the way towards the sound. Both of them were unaware of the sharp yellow eyes watching them from one of the black corners.

"Aang?" Katara asked, stepping into the small dome of light his torch offered. Aang jumped and stood up.

"Katara? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get you genius. Now come on, we've wasted enough time." Sokka said, wiping a cobweb from his face. Aang looked down at the basin and then back up at his friends.

"I'm not going. I've found what I need right here."

"Uh huh." Sokka said carefully, then turned and whispered, "Okay Katara, I'll tackle him and you go for his legs." Kataraelbowed him in the stomachand took a few steps forward.

"What are you talking about Aang?"

"I don't know, you guys interrupted before I could find out!" Aang said in annoyance. He dropped to his knees and looked back into the basin. Roku's face was still there. "How can I see her?" Aang asked again. Katara exchanged a glance with Sokka and both jumped when a deep voice echoed from the bowl.

"There is only one way to travel into a different life. You see, two avatars cannot coexist at the same time. You must first turn over part of your spirit. This will leave you very weak, but you will still have the strength to learn what Maki tells you. The wise one is the only one that can both divide your spirit and shift you to another time. I have already called him. He will be here shortly." Roku's reflection faded.

"Aang, what's going on?" Katara demanded. The room began to swell with light.

"I'm going to go to another time. Stay here and…"

"Whoah, we are not going to just let you go somewhere with only part of your strength…at least not without us." Sokka said, stepping forward.

"You guys, I can't let you…"

"Dis is all veddy veddy boring!" The monkey statue said loudly in a thick accent. All three jumped and turned to face the statue which had come to life and was watching them with disapproval. "Ah, it's you again is it? Let's huddy this up. I have bettah things to be doing now!"

"Umm…"

"Step fowad! Do I have to do every'ting for you?" Aang hastily stepped closer to the monkey. "Now, hand me de bowl." Aand did as he was told. The monkey reached out and touched Aang's forehead with a long finger. When he pulled away Aang let out a gasp and fell to his knees. He now felt something he had never felt before; the inability to airbend.

"Now den, get ready, I want you three to jump through as soon as I call it up!" The monkey closed his eyes for a second but opened them again and pointed a threatening finger at Sokka. "Wait, no metal! Metal cannot pass through de gateway!"

"What?" Sokka cried.

"Sokka, just do it!" Katara said, stepping beside Aang and helping him rise back to his feet. Sokka grumbled and took his knife and boomerang from their sheaths. He folded his arms and glowered at the monkey. Now satisfied, the monkey closed his eyes and began emitting little 'Awmmmm' noises. After a few moments, he reached out a hand and dipped a finger in the basin. He lifted his hand out and flicked the water droplet towards the trio. The droplet froze in midair and began to glow. The glow spread and began to swirl making a shallow vortex that was eight feet tall. Aang jumped into it without hesitation, dragging Katara along with him. Sokka let out a little squeak before he to stepped through. The portal began to close, but not before a figure dashed into the room from the tunnel and dove headlong through it. Then the room was cast once more into semi darkness. The monkey glowered down at Roku's face which had once more appeared in the water.

"Are you happy now?" He asked. Roku smiled up at him.

"Not quite yet my friend. There is one more thing I need you to do for me."

* * *

Iroh sat beneath a tree, his breathing slow and precise. He and Zuko had left the tavern three days earlier to travel to who knows where. The young prince seemed disinclined to stay in one place for too long after two years of being on the move. They had paused to rest at a small stream, Zuko had gone off to give his uncle some privacy. Iroh released a sigh from the peace of his surroundings.

"Iroh." Ruko said softly. Iroh opened his eyes and stared at the transparent form standing before him. "Iroh, I have a task for you to ensure the future you know." Iroh blinked a few times and when the form of Roku didn't vanish he smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said. A sour looking monkey appeared in front of Iroh. It dipped it's finger in a small basin it was carrying and flicked it. The droplet hit Iroh square in the middle of the forehead and the old man vanished in an instant, the only sign that he had ever been there was his armor which hung in mid-air for a second before it realized its support had vanished.

"Now can I get back to my business?" The monkey asked in annoyance. Roku nodded and the monkey disappeared. Roku stayed for a moment and watched as Zuko came back to rejoin his uncle. He glared at the pile of discarded armor on the ground. The last thing he wanted was tofind his uncle in the nude...again.

"Uncle? Uncle Iroh!" He yelled. There was no answer. Fear began to well inside of him as his sister's words drifted into his mind. Roku watched him sadly as Zuko flitted all around the area, anxiously calling out his uncle's name. Then it sank in that Zuko was truly alone.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. The Avatar's Destiny

Woohoo! Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter rakes in as many reviews as the last one! I especially hope it's worthy of it! I am so excited for tonight! Me and my youth group are doing a spoof beauty pageant and we all have to wear specific colors. My color is green (even though my favorite color is orange grumble) so for my talent I'm going tofiddle 'Turkey in the Straw' on my green violin wilst blowing on my green harmonica! It's going to be interesting! Wish me luck!

* * *

Zula was the first to open her eyes and she was grateful for it. She ducked beneath some foliage just as Sokka began to stir. He got shakily to his feet and rubbed his head before stumbling over to where Katara and Aang lay.

"Hey, wake up. Are you guys okay?" He muttered, shaking their shoulders until their eyes opened.

"Whoa, what happened." Aang grumbled.

"You tell us." Sokka said, pulling Katara to her feet.

"Maki! We need to find a woman named Maki so she can teach me how to earthbend!" Aang said suddenly, he pushed the air below him as he had done so many times before to go from kneeling to standing. But things didn't work out as he planned. Nothing happened and he ended up flat on his face.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Aang grumbled and rubbed dirt from his nose. Katara and Sokka each got grip beneath an elbow and hoisted him up.

"So…where do we go from here?" Sokka asked. Aang scratched the back of his head and looked around. They were in a jungle forest, the only thing to bring any significance to the place was a small stone monument the size of a two-year old. Aang circled this, looking for some kind of writing.

"We need to go that way." He finally said, pointing east.

"Why? What did the stone say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. There's just smoke coming from that direction." Aang said with a shrug. They glanced upwards and, sure enough, there were small puffs of smoke floating above the trees in the distance. Seven minutes of walking brought them to a clearing where they were shocked to find a battle taking place between an earthbending woman and a firebending man.

He sent three large fireblasts at her but she flipped over them easily. Her technique was much different from customary earthbending. In fact her graceful movements mimicked the firebender. She dodged his advances, every now and then throwing small rocks at him. Sokka began taking a step forward to help her, but Aang stopped him with a hand. The two people were laughing…and Aang had seen this before. The woman flipped backwards as the man shot blast after blast trying to catch her off guard. At one point her hands didn't even touch the ground. She ended her little show with an exaggerated double backflip, gaining air by shoving against the ground with her bending and launching her body. She dove headfirst towards the ground and disappeared into the hard earth as though it were water. The man let out a deep chuckle and spun warily on his heels. She emerged silently, in the shadows where she sat crouched, watching her adversary. She held her hands out straight and touched the ground. The dirt snaked its way up her forearms and hardened into bracers. As she stood up blades formed from the stone bracers and she clanged them together playfully. The man turned around and gave her a charming smile before crouching into a ready position. She came at him and together they whirled and dodged in an eerie dance. It ended when the man caught the woman around the waist and pulled her in to kiss her deeply.

Aang blushed and cleared his throat. The two people both jumped at the sound and turned to face them.

"Um, hi! I'm Aang!" Aang said with a cheerful wave. The man and woman both relaxed upon seeing their youth and walked towards them.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked. She had a sweet face. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes were a deep hazel. Aang knew that face! And not just from a past life! The wind caught her hair, blowing it lazily. It was exactly as it had been when he saw her face on a different body. Aang shook his head and smiled.

"Actually, we were sent to look for someone. Do you know a woman named Maki?" He already knew the answer, but felt it polite to ask.

"Yes, I am Maki." She said, tilting her head. "And this is my husband, the Avatar Lu." She said motioning to the man who nodded lightly to them. His face was almost the exact opposite of hers. It was rough, his forehead cut with deep worry lines. But his pale eyes were good humored. He watched them with interest, stroking a rather impressive goatee.

"Wow, really? What a coincidence! Aang's…"

"A big fan!" Aang said quickly, stepping on Katara's foot in warning. "I've always wanted to meet you! These are my friends, Katara and Sokka."

"It's been a long time since I've seen an airbender. I'm a bit rusty myself, perhaps you could help me brush up on my skills." Lu said and shot a small wind gust at Aang. He grunted as the gust rammed him into a tree.

"Lu! Look what you did!" Maki cried and rushed forward to help Aang.

"No, it's alright. I'm just…not an airbender." Aang said truthfully, climbing to his feet.

"But you carry the tattoos of a master." Lu said suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah…um…it was a…prank. Some acolytes gave it to me in my sleep." Aang said lamely.

"Aang was raised by airbenders, but we think he's actually an earthbender. We were told that Maki would be able to help him understand his abilities." Sokka said. Aang sent him a thankful glance.

"It would be an honor. Please, come with us, you must be hungry." Maki said with a small bow. She beckoned them to follow her and Sokka led the charge.

* * *

"Mmm, this is good! What is it?" Katara asked through a mouthful of stew. It was thick and rich with some kind of cubed meat in it. She had been wary at first but the meat turned out to be surprisingly good if a little gamy. Sokka was wolfing his down as though it were his last meal and Aang sat with a plate full of fruit.

"Bison." Lu grunted over his bowl. Katara blanched, Sokka splurted and Aang nearly fell over with shock. "It was the biggest bull I've ever seen! Amazing creature. It almost took me down with it." Lu continued and ended by lifting the hem of his shirt so they could see a jagged scar across a rib.

"YOU JUST KILLED A BISON? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? THE AVATAR IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT NATURE, NOT HUNT IT FOR SPORT!" Aang was on his feet screaming at Lu. Lu smiled softly and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, gently pushing him back down on cushion.

"You misunderstood me, yes I killed a bison, and it killed me inside to do so. But a village of people would have starved through the winter if I hadn't done it. Sometimes it's hard to decide what needs the protection I can offer first. Making those decisions is one of the hardest things about being the Avatar. But a few hundred smiling faces today is payment enough, I think, for the sacrifice of that Bison." Aang looked down at his hands sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It just surprised me." He muttered.

"Think nothing of it. I've been born as an airbender thousands of times and I know how special the creature is to you." Lu patted Aang's shoulder and went back to eating.

"So…you can remember your past lives?" Aang asked cautiously.

"I get glimpses. I'd have to have a big brain to remember everything. It kind of keeps you on the right course too, the thought that a future reincarnation will peek back every now and then and see the choices you've made." Aang nodded. He'd never thought of it that way. Well, he had apparently, but not as 'Aang'. Thinking about it too much bugged him out. But he did get glimpses at past lives, mostly in his dreams which were forgotten the moment he opened his eyes. He also had horrible déjà vu all the time.

"So when could I start learning earthbending, Maki?" Aang asked.

"Why such the hurry? I would think you'd want to rest before we began working." Maki asked with a laugh. She stood up and began gathering dishes, Katara followed suit and helped her carry them into a small kitchen at the back of the cottage.

"Well, we just don't know how long we'll be able to stay. And it's really important that I learn as soon as possible." Aang said, following behind them at a safe distance so he didn't have to smell the meat from the stew.

"Well, you can get nothing accomplished when you're tired. We should all get some sleep and start early tomorrow." Maki said, "Go tell Lu to find some bedding for you."

Aang sighed and walked back into the main room.

* * *

Zula shivered as a breeze hit her off guard. She felt utterly exposed. She hadn't ventured anywhere without her armor since she was a child. She had stripped her armor off at the words of the accursed monkey and now had nothing but her gray underclothing. Sure, it was padded, but she just wanted something to grumble about. Nothing was going as she had planned. She had no way of getting the avatar back if she caught him, and she didn't even know if there _was _a way back. She was beginning to think jumping through after them had been foolish and impulsive. _No, I did what I needed. It's better that I always keep the child in my sight. _Zula told herself. _He wouldn't have been sent here without a way back, and if I'm here I can stop him from mastering his third element. _She sat up a little straighter and peeked through the gaps in the shutters to make sure the avatar hadn't left the small cottage. He was still there, smoothing out a bedroll. Zula leaned against her tree and curled her arms and legs around her center, allowing her body temperature to flare and keep her warm through the chilly night.

* * *

"You are a waterbender?" Maki asked nonchalantly as Katara helped to wash the dishes.

"Yes, I was even given the title of master a week ago." Katara said proudly.

"You seem very open about it." Maki said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Bending is something special, I figured you would understand that." Katara said, frowning.

"Bending _is _special. But as a waterbender I would have expected you to keep such talents hidden." Maki said. Katara stopped what she was doing and frowned.

"I still don't understand. Why is waterbending so bad to you?"

"I don't think it's bad, but, good heavens, don't you know?" Maki asked.

"Don't I know about what?"

"About Aika." Maki said, raising an eyebrow. Katara shook her head. "How could you not know about Aika?"

"We never got much news in my village. Could you tell me what Aika is?" Katara asked.

"Well, the correct question is 'who' Aika is, but 'what' seems more fitting." Maki said with a snort. "He's a warlord, one of the most powerful waterbenders who ever lived. He can do things with his waterbending that nobody imagined possible. He's been gathering his armies for years, an army of nothing but waterbenders…"

"That can't be possible! The water tribe are a peaceful people and we always have been! We would never just attack the world, we're not the fi-" Katara stopped herself and looked down into the washing trough. She had nearly forgotten that the firenation were a peaceful people in this lifetime. Maki cocked an eyebrow at Katara and after a moments silence she continued.

"I know that the water tribe are peaceful, but that doesn't mean that everyone is perfect. The ones who began the war, including Aika, were pirates and mercenaries. They bullied most of the waterbenders to join them, but there were still those that joined willingly for the prestige. This is why your openness surprised me. Even as a young woman, if you are a master then Aika would have rooted you out and made you one of his captains by now." Katara picked up a bowl and scrubbed it methodically.

"But Lu is the avatar, shouldn't he…stop Aika or something?" Katara asked carefully.

"He has tried, but Aika is very powerful and very dangerous. We are waiting now for an opportunity to present itself. That's all we really can do. Wait and stay hidden so that Aika doesn't strike first." Maki said and glanced over her shoulder. Lu was telling Aang and Sokka stories in the next room and they were all laughing. "He tries to hide his fear of the future; his fear of what will happen if he fails. It doesn't help that he worries so much for my safety. Deep down the Avatar's destiny is to be alone." Maki said. At her side, Katara nodded, understanding her words completely.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. The truth comes out

Woohoo! First paintball match of the year today! Only two more hours of waiting anxiously! I'm so excited. The only bad thing is that it's prolly going to be a muddy sonuva on the mountain where we play. I's so excited! And today is also my cousin's wedding. But, ew, he is so white trash. I can't stand anybody in his family except his little brother Terrence, and that's only when it's the two of us. Get him around more than just me and he starts acting just as putzy as his other siblings. On a lighter family note, my cousin Robert just got home from his two-year religious mission in Nagoya Japan! I haven't gotten the chance to see him yet, but we're having a welcome home party on Sunday, so, YAY!

Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed for that last chapter. I can't remember whether or not I replied to all three of you, if I haven't, then please forgive me. I'll get ya next time. Remember that I would really appreciate getting reviews from people! And if you're reading my other stories, please review for those as well. I know I've gotten tons more hits on Eeidi, but not one review. I know the story is finished, but I would still like to reach 500. Thank you very much for reading.

* * *

Aang sat across from Maki and watched her in awe as she raised a small lump of earth and made it swirl and dance. Aang felt so strange around her. His soul remembered her, remembered loving her and it wanted to be near her. More than once on their way to this secluded place Aang had reached out for her hand as he must have done a thousand times as Lu. He managed to catch himself each time and stretch or pick a flower to disguise his movement. He found himself watching her all the time and as he looked at her, memories would come back of his life with her. His heart ached for her and he couldn't stop it. It confused and scared him, but he kept it bottled up while every part of him wanted to scream and profess his undying love to her.

And so he sat across from her, watching her command the earth and trying very hard not to touch her because then he might lose himself entirely.

But then, it wasn't only her. Being in this time the portion of his spirit that he had kept was trying to change. It knew this time and knew what it was supposed to be at this time. More and more vivid memories of Lu's life were coming to Aang, but none of them happened after this point in time. He was even seeing memories of watching a twelve year old boy with airbending tattoos over the dinner table and feeling mild interest and suspicion. On talking to Lu that morning over breakfast he nearly opened his mouth and said the exact same thing as Lu at the exact same time….because he had said it before and was supposed to say it. Aang sighed and looked down at the ground. He hoped they could get out of there soon because his brain felt like it was about to explode.

"Alright, I'm ready to begin now." Maki said (as Aang's heart fluttered). The small bit of dirt she had been playing with now formed a tightly packed ball and was floating in the air. It was beautiful. She had pressed and shaped it until the minerals had been brought out, forming a crystal shell that glistened in opalesque colors.

"What do I do?" Aang asked, staring at the ball.

"Just stare into the colors." Maki said sweetly. Aang felt a small twinge of suspicion inside, but he pushed it away, he loved Maki and trusted her completely. So he stared at the orb as it began to spin, sunlight catching it and glinting beautiful colors, and he continued staring at it, even until his mind had gone blank and his eyes had hazed over.

"Now, tell me who you are." Maki's voice echoed inside Aang's head. Everything around him was black except that spinning stone before his face.

"Aang." He answered simply, he was about to go on because that was not his only name. He would have rattled off thousands of names, but Maki's echoing voice cut him off.

"Where are you from Aang?"

"The Southern Air Temple."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent to learn earthbending from you."

"Why come to me?"

"Because you are the only one who could teach me fast enough."

"Who sent you?"

"I did"

"Why do you need to learn earthbending so quickly?"

"To save the world." Maki paused after this response.

"Do you know Aika?" That name hit Aang right in the chest, nearly knocking him out of his trance.

"Yes."

"How do you know Aika?"

"He is…my best friend."

"Did Aika send you?"

"No."

"Who sent you?"

"I did."

"And who are you?"

"Aang…"

"Are you here to hurt Lu in any way?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"To learn from you."

"Who are you?"

"Lu."

Maki stopped. The spinning ball stopped. And Aang nearly came out of it. Maki flipped her head and the ball began spinning once more.

"Why did you say you are Lu?"

"Because I am. I am Aang. I am Lu. I am Roku. I am Taoli. I am Kyoshi. I am…"

"What are you?" Maki asked, her voice shaking.

"I am the Avatar."

"That's enough." Maki said after a moment and the ball stopped. Aang's eyes cleared and he looked at her expectantly.

"Is something supposed to happen?" he asked cheerfully. He frowned at Maki's pale face. She was watching him, her eyes wide and abashed.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Huh?" Aang asked.

"How can you be here? Lu is already here, what are _you _doing here?"

"I…don't understand."

"You said you are the avatar! But Lu is the avatar! There can be only one!" Maki said. Her voice was on the brink of hysteria.

"I never said I was the avatar." Aang said, his eyes flickering away for an instant.

"Yes you did." Aang was about to argue that he hadn't when he stopped himself. A new memory came back of one of Maki's tricks. She was a master of…

"You hypnotized me?" Aang asked weakly. Maki nodded. He was about to ask why, but another memory bubbled forward. It was of last night. He was looking at Maki through different eyes and the two of them were outside so as not to disturb their guests.

"I don't know if we can trust them. The girl is a waterbender." Maki was whispering.

"I don't know. I feel…that everything is alright." Aang said, but it was not his voice. Maki shook her head in confusion. He reached out and placed his large, calloused hands on her narrow shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, then question him tomorrow." Maki nodded and they both crept back to the cottage.

"Oh." Aang said and looked down at his hands. "Don't tell Lu. I don't think he's supposed to know who I really am."

"Why are you here?" Maki asked weakly. Aang sighed and looked into her deep, hazel eyes. He couldn't contain it any longer, and so he told her everything.

* * *

Zula sat lightly on her heels and watched them. The avatar and the woman had been talking for nearly an hour. Zula was extremely tempted to just rush forward, clobber the boy upside the head and be done with it. But she shoved her irritation aside and took several calming breaths. She couldn't let her emotions control her. That was one thing she had learned from her brother's mistakes. She was hungry, she was exhausted, she was miserable and she was lost. But she would keep herself under control. The avatar and the woman were both silent now. She was looking at her knees and he was watching her pensively. Finally, she nodded and stood up, the boy following suit and she began showing him earthbending stances. Zula watched them critically, deciding on what to do. She couldn't just kill the boy because that would defeat the purpose. She finally decided that the best tactic would be removing the obstacle. Zula had spent last night restless and had used the time to arm herself. She pulled out her newly fashioned bow and one shaft. There had been no way to make arrow heads in those few hours in the dark, so she had just sharpened the shafts to a fine point and dipped them in tar she had found in a shed. Zula notched her arrow and drew back, pointing it at Maki's heart. When she was ready to fire, she touched the tarred end of the arrow with a finger and a flame came to life. Zula took a steadying breath and…something knocked her to the ground. The arrow zinged off harmlessly into the moist undergrowth and was extinguished. Zula jumped to her feet and glared at Iroh who was watching her intently, hands folded in his massive sleeves.

"Shall we go somewhere else to speak, Princess Zula?" Iroh whispered kindly. Zula paused and glanced over at the avatar and his teacher. They were still completely unaware of the two firebenders. Zula looked back at Iroh and nodded slowly. The two of them walked away some distance, neither willing to leave their back exposed to the other.

* * *

"It's heavy!" Aang said with some surprise as he finally lifted his first stone. It was actually a pebble, but he thought 'stone' sounded more impressive. Maki nodded.

"The other elements are formless and easy to bend to your will. Earth is very different..."

"It is stubborn." Aang finished for her. She froze for a fraction of a second and nodded.

"Yes. You must learn that to truly master the earth you can't think of dominating it. If someone forces you to do something, you rebel don't you? So does the earth. You must create a bond, a relationship with it. Otherwise that pebble will be the only thing you master." Maki said. _It's a stone. _Aang wanted to say, but held back and nodded.

"As the…avatar…it should be very easy to form a bond with the earth spirit. After you accomplish that you can do anything." Aang nodded again and she began teaching him how to touch the earth spirit.

* * *

"So father was right, you really are a traitor." Zula said with a sneer once they were out of hearing distance.

"I am not a traitor, princess." Iroh said.

"Then why did you stop me? Ensuring the doom of our nation seems pretty treacherous to me." Zula leaned casually against a boulder and gave her uncle a piercing look.

"I am trying to save our nation from its self destruction, princess. I admit, I was once as my brother and wanted very much to put the rest of the world in 'its place'. But now I understand that it is not our right to do so." Iroh said gently.

"Not our right? Then why were we granted the greatest of elements by Agni? We are a chosen people! Chosen to rule over everyone else!" Zula said, cocking an eyebrow.

"If we are so great, then why, after a hundred years of war, is the world still free? Yes, we control a powerful element. But they are _all _powerful elements. It is useless to try and smother the others out because it is impossible. And even if we do succeed the world will be left in ruins and chaos. I was hoping I could teach Zuko to understand this." Iroh said sadly and sat down across from her.

"Ah yes, so tell me, if you're so against the war, why help my brother in his weak attempts to capture the worlds only hope?" Zula asked, placing her hand thoughtfully beneath her chin.

"I never helped him when the avatar was concerned, in fact I did my best to dampen his passion for the pursuit. I trained him and taught him all I knew. He will be a great firelord one day, I wanted to teach him not to make the same mistakes as our forefathers." Zula glared slightly at this, but then smiled.

"And let me guess. He doesn't know this. He thought you've been loyal to his cause from the beginning. I'll have to remember to tell him later how you were trying to smother his only hope, little as it was. I commend you, uncle." Zula gave a little applause, then blasted a gust of fire at Iroh.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Aang asked suddenly from his meditative position.

"Hmm?" Maki asked, opening an eye. The sound came again of a small explosion somewhere in the trees.

"There! Did you hear it that time?" Maki opened her other eye and gazed out at the trees.

"It's probably Lu. He often goes into the forest to practice." Maki said and closed her eyes once more.

"No, Lu took Sokka and Katara fishing." Aang said. Maki slowly opened her eyes again.

"Stay here." She stood up and jogged into the jungle. Aang waited for three seconds then followed after her.

"I thought I told you to stay." Maki hissed at him.

"I'm a twelve year old kid. It's impossible to control my curiosity so just deal with it." Aang said and crept past her. Maki frowned but followed him towards the sound of more small explosions. Then they stumbled across two firebenders. The foliage around them was crushed and blackened. In fact it matched their clothing which was now in smoldering tatters. Both panted heavily and circled each other, shooting another blast when they saw an opening but the opposite would always dodge it or block it.

"I know him!" Aang whispered, pointing to the old man. Aang glanced around warily for the prince, but he couldn't see him anywhere. _Could he really follow me here? _He wondered with some amazement. Iroh dodged a flame, rushed forward and shot a gust of pure heat right into the girl's face. She let out a screech of pain and backed into the woods, desperately rubbing at her red face. Iroh stayed his ground and watched her apprehensively until her vision had cleared.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, UNCLE!" She screamed and rushed forward. Iroh crouched and waited. She took a running start and leapt into the air, her feet aimed at Iroh's head. Three blasts shot out of her feet as she flew towards him. Iroh didn't bother to block these and they washed over him. He gritted his teeth and bore them out, his hands raised above his head. Time slowed as Zula fell, her feet only inches from Iroh's skull ready to deal a brutal blow. Then Iroh grabbed her ankles and yanked downward. She landed on her back with a whoof as the air was knocked out of her. She scrambled to her feet and backed away, trying to regain her breath but her lungs were tight from the shock. She heard a small sound to her right and glanced over. There was the avatar and the earth woman! Zula smiled at her uncle and shot another blast, this time aimed at someone else. Maki shrieked and covered her face and Aang tried to jump in front of her, but another had already done it. Iroh landed with a thud, an angry burn covering his stomach and chest. Zula was gone. Aang stared at Iroh for a second before his brain made the connection that the old man was hurt. He rushed to the old man's side and gently cradled his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked urgently. Iroh didn't answer. He winced and his breathing came in short strangled gasps. Nearly his whole body was scalded to some degree. Aang glanced around in the trees, but the girl was truly gone.

"Maki! Help me!" He called over his shoulder. Maki seemed to recover from her shock and crawled out beside them.

"He's hurt, badly." She said helplessly.

"We have to get him to Katara!" Aang said and began wrapping an arm beneath Iroh's armpit. The old man jerked and released a painful scream.

"No! Don't touch him!" Maki said, grabbing Aang's hands away. She stood up and lifted her hands above her head. The earth beneath Iroh cracked and lifted free, bearing his weight two feet above the ground. "Come on!" She said and began walking back towards her cottage.

Lu, Sokka and Katara arrived at the cottage at nearly the same time Aang and Maki did. Katara immediately rushed to Iroh's side and began healing his burns while Maki related what had happened.

"Who is he?" Lu asked, leaning down and peering into Iroh's face.

"His name is Iroh. He and his nephew Zuko have…traveled with us." Aang said. Sokka glanced over at him but said nothing.

"And do you know who the girl was that he was fighting?" Lu asked.

"No." In fact, with how strange the encounter had been, Aang hadn't even _wondered _who that girl was. "But I think we should take him inside."

Katara had healed the old man enough that he could bear being lifted by hand. Lu and Sokka each got beneath an arm and carried him into the cottage where they set him gently in Lu and Maki's bed. A bucket of fresh water was fetched and Katara finished administering to his wounds, leaving them both exhausted. The sudden relief of the pain made Iroh's eyes heavy and he fell asleep before they could ask him any questions.

"Should we wake him up?" Sokka asked, reaching for a stick by the hearth.

"No, let him sleep. I think he's earned it." Lu said softly.

* * *

Zula gasped and filled her hands with more of the cool, stream water. She buried her raw face into it and allowed the coolness to draw heat from the burns. When all the water had slipped between her fingers, she sat and stared into a small pool of still water. She was relieved to see she wouldn't have a scar to match her brother's. A twig snapped behind Zula and she leaped to her feet. There was a man standing behind her. He was tall and muscular, with dark skin and darker hair. He had a patch ofchocolate fuzz on his chin, but other than that he was immaculately clean-shaven. If this wasn't enough to betray his ethnicity, his clear blue eyes were.

"Hello there." He said kindly. Zula remained where she was crouched and glared at him. He walked over and stood beside her, Zula's muscles tensed all the more. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. Zula began raising her hand to shove him away when she realized that her body wouldn't move. She tried everything, but even wiggling her toes was impossible. The only thing she could move were her eyes.

"My my, such a lovely face. It's a shame that it should be marred with something like this." His voice was deep and calming, like the rushing of ocean waves. He motioned with his hand and a bubble of water came up from the stream. It glowed faintly over his palm then covered Zula's face. Zula would have gasped had she control of her facilities. The water tingled on her skin, then the burning was gone. Her body was returned to her so suddenly that she collapsed to the ground and remained there, shaking. The man knelt beside her and wiped her sopping face with one of his flowing sleeves.

"Now that we're friends, perhaps you could help me with something." He whispered. His cool breath in her ear caused her to shudder. Everything about this man eeked immense power. For the first time in her life, Zula felt intimidated. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

* * *

Wow, so much plot! So little words! Please remember that reviews would bring me joy! And so will paintballing! Woohoo! Bill is goin' down! I'll have to regail ya'll with war stories later!


	5. The unsuspecting

He all y'all. Hope you had a great Valentines Day! Mine was actually pretty good! I got a couple of roses delivered to me in class from a secret admirer (I'm betting it's Anelise pulling my chain) and my family gave me meat. Yes, meat. My mom gave me pork chops and my dad gave me some of his homemade jerky…which I coulda just grabbed out of the fridge on my own. But it was cool. Then we had a father daughter moment and shot our mailbox (BAD MAILBOX).

Yesterday was quite an interesting day. In my college class our main project has been developing a DVD. Part of that DVD includes interviews…of us…so we spent two hours setting up a backdrop and the lighting for our individual interviews, then we had to do a greenscreen shot for our personal projects. It was really weird and we had to rig one of the lights with tape to keep it on the tripod. The light had a 500 watt bulb and after an hour it began burning through the tape. The room we were in (without permission I might add) smelled like an old easy bake oven by the time we were done. And then last night I had a game night with a bunch of friends. It was fun even though Levi and Steve were cheating pieces of…nevermind. As for today, I've declared it a snowday. It's not really that bad in the valley, but I still don't trust my tank on the slick roads. It just doesn't do well in snow. It is bad, however, up in Salt Lake! Just this morning there were around 300 minor accidents…and that was before seven o'clock!

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I still haven't done my replies, I'm a horrible person, but just so you know I DO appreciate you! And remember to keep reviewing! Also, if you've read or are reading Eeidi, check out my profile, I have a few links to pics I've drawn. And even if you haven't read it check them out because there's a hot one of Zuko! Thanks!

* * *

Aang lay on his soft pallet next to the fireplace of the cottage that night. He couldn't get his mind to settle down and Lu seemed to be echoing the feeling. Aang listened to himself pacing in the next room and sighed. If he closed his eyes he could see everything through Lu's. It was a really awkward feeling. What was even more awkward was that he knew something very bad was lurking just ahead but he couldn't see it. He couldn't remember it. Aang rolled off his makeshift bed and crawled over to another where Iroh had been moved. Iroh was awake for the first time and Aang was happy to see it. The old man had helped them protect the moon spirit. Aang didn't care whose uncle he was; he felt he could trust him. 

"How are you feeling?" Aang whispered. Iroh smiled back at him kindly.

"I am very well, thank you for your concern. And how are you?" Iroh asked.

"I don't really know." Aang said with a sigh and sat with his legs folded beneath him. He glanced over at Katara and Sokka, both were sound asleep. "What happened to Zuko?" Aang asked. Iroh was silent for a moment.

"I don't really know. Avatar Roku asked me for my assistance and so I'm doing as he wished. I only hope that my nephew can understand this." Iroh said. Now it was Aang's turn to be silent. "He is really not so bad. He has a kind heart, he is just afraid to show it. He has been trained and pushed until he knows nothing but to try and reach his goal."

"Why does he hate me so much?" Aang asked softly.

"He does not hate you." Iroh said, shaking his head. "I don't think he has ever truly hated anyone. He even had some respect for admiral Zhao, however small it may have been. He just…you are the only way for him to go back home." Aang sighed and looked down at the dirt floor. There was a pebble next to his toe. He concentrated on it with all his strength and lifted it with his mind. It hovered in mid-air for a moment before Aang couldn't hold it anymore.

"Don't worry. You'll get it." Iroh whispered.

"I don't think I can. Not in time for…" Aang suddenly remembered who and what Iroh was.

"It will come to you, in time." Iroh rolled over and went to sleep. Aang watched his still form for a moment.

"Thank you." He whispered in the silence before returning to his bed. Iroh smiled to himself before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a light tapping on the door before dawn the next morning. Aang sat up and listened carefully. The tapping came again. Lu was suddenly crouched at his side with a hand on his shoulder. He was watching the shadows beneath the door which were suspiciously faint. Lu crept forward and undid the bolt. A flame appeared in the palm of his hand as he threw the door open. An owl looked up at him and gave a soft hoot before fluttering in through the door. Lu relaxed and shut the door after it. 

"Aisha?" Aang said softly, suddenly remembering the creature. It hop skipped over to Aang and climbed up his arm to his shoulder.

"He likes you." Lu said with a fond smile at the bird. Lu tiptoed around the still sleeping forms of Katara, Sokka and Iroh and sat down next to Aang.

"Um, yeah. I have a way with animals." Aang said and rubbed it gently just below the jaw. It's head tilted back in pleasure and it leaned on his finger. Aang had never seen a bigger owl. Or he had, just not in _his _lifetime.

"All Avatars have an animal guide. It's usually something that can carry them through battle. But not mine. And I would want nothing else." Lu said and affectionately ran a thick had through Aisha's soft feathers. The door to his bedroom opened and Maki slipped out of the room as quietly as she could. She smiled at Lu before disappearing into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"So have you made much progress with earthbending?" Lu asked.

"Not as much as I would like." Aang said.

"Yes well, it will come to you. Don't worry, it took me nearly three months before I could get it right." Lu said. He held out an arm and Aisha jumped onto it. He didn't seem to notice that his words had not helped Aang in the slightest.

"THE MINKSNAKE! THE MINKSNAKE!" Sokka sat up screaming, his eyes blurred with sleep. Katara and Iroh both sat bolt upright in alarm and Maki came running out of the kitchen wielding a knife and piece of celery. Aisha let out on offended hoot and fluttered up to settle on the fireplace mantle while Sokka fell backwards onto his pillow where he began snoring peacefully once more. Aang collapsed in a fit of helpless giggles at the look on everyones faces and Lu joined him after a few seconds. Katara, on the other hand, wasn't amused at all. She grabbed her water skin and emptied it over Sokka's face.

* * *

"I don't know if I want you going back out there alone." Lu said firmly over the breakfast table. 

"Lu, I will not be alone, I will have Aang with me." Maki said matter-of-factly and slapped some eggs onto the plate in front of him.

"That's not enough…no offense Aang…But after what happened yesterday you can't expect me to just let you go. I'm coming with you and that's the end of it." Lu said. The two of them glared at each other over the table with their audience looking at their plates trying to pretend they couldn't hear the argument.

"He is right." Iroh said softly after the pause became too intense.

"No he's not! Don't encourage him!" Maki said and pointed her wooden spoon threateningly at Iroh. "Aang needs complete concentration to learn earthbending and he can't have that concentration with you around. Or anyone else for that matter. We will be going alone!"

"Maki, this is stupid! Aang doesn't need to learn it so badly that it risks both of your lives. He can learn just as easily here." Lu practically yelled. Aang watched Maki closely. He could tell that she hated keeping things from Lu and it was taking all her strength not to scream Aang's true identity. Instead her face softened and she placed her tray of eggs onto the table.

"Lu, just trust me." She sat down and they all ate in silence. Finally, Lu nodded.

* * *

"Aang, are you sure you'll be alright?" Katara asked after breakfast. They were standing outside and Aang was trying to tie the string on a small food satchel. 

"It's not me you need to worry about. Iroh said that girl isn't going to hurt me. But now that we know she's around, me and Maki are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Besides, Aisha is coming with us!" As though summoned hence, the great bird soared out of the cottage and landed on the roof. Clutched in its beak was a something that was hanging limply.

"Aang. It's a bird." Katara said bluntly.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sokka screamed, running out of the cottage. His hair was hanging loosely around his ears. Obviously the limp thing in Aisha's mouth was Sokka's hair thong. Sokka glared at Aisha, then turned and pointed an angry finger at Aang. "Why is it that whenever you have a pet they do their best to torment me?" He demanded. Aang smiled and held up his arm. He let out a low, fluttering whistle and Aisha flapped down to him obediently. Aang pulled the thong out of Aisha's beak and turned to give it to Sokka when he spotted Lu standing in the doorway. His face was furrowed in a slight frown.

"Did Maki teach you how to call him?" He asked. Aang froze for a second then nodded. Lu nodded as well, but continued frowning. Iroh stepped out beside him and gave Aang a doleful stare.

"Be careful, young av-Aang." Iroh said, barely catching himself. Aang nodded and pulled his small pack of supplies over his shoulder. Maki stepped out of the cottage and occupied Lu's attention with saying goodbye. Iroh took a step closer to Aang and muttered, "it's better, sometimes, to meet opposition with a _blank face._" Aang's eyebrows furrowed and he looked into Iroh's face. His eyes twinkled knowingly. Aang nodded. After a final hug from Katara and a swift kiss between Lu and Maki, they set out on their way with Aisha fluttering overhead.

"So…where exactly are we going?" Aang asked.

"There is a stone circle just this way. It's a very spiritual place. If you can't become one with the earth there then…I don't know what else I can do to teach you in time." Maki said. The walked on in silence.

"Aang, do you see things? About Lu's life? He tells me often that he sees the lives of other avatars. I wonder if it is the same with you?" Maki asked.

"Yes. Especially since I got here. Things are constantly coming to me." He answered. Maki stopped.

"When I hypnotized you yesterday, you said that Aika was your best friend. Why would you say that?" The name did strike something in Aang's memory. Several images of a face came to mind. A dark face with startling blue eyes and resonating laugh. Aang closed his eyes and tried to remember. He repeated the name in his head and the memories came. Memories of being on a ship, of being absolutely carefree with Aika always laughing at his side. They were memories he held fondly, yet kept secret at the same time because he didn't want Maki to see him as he used to be. _I used to always kinda look up to pirates. _Aang remembered saying in his own time. He almost snorted out loud at the irony of it all.

"Well?" Maki asked. Aang looked up at her. He still didn't want her to know that he had once been a bloodthirsty plunderer in his youth as Lu.

"I don't know. Maybe I thought you said Aisha. The names are really similar." They began walking once more in thick silence.

* * *

Zula followed them closely, dodging silently as a shadow from tree to tree. The avatar and the woman finally stopped at a small clearing. In the center was a circle of jagged rocks. Nothing grew inside the circle, it was nothing but solid stone that gleamed white in the midday sunlight. The two left their supplies in a patch of shade and settled down in the circle, legs folded and heads bowed in meditation. When they didn't move for some time, Zula dodged out of the trees and snaked her way to a small stream. The tall form of a man stood in the water, his eyes were closed and his body swayed rhythmically with the rushing water. 

"What did you find?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"The woman is alone with the boy. They're just east of here." She said stiffly. He stayed in the water for a moment more before turning and walking back onto the soft, mossy bank.

"Very good." He said and pulled on his boots.

"Now, what happens next?" Zula asked.

"Aren't you the inquisitive one? You seem so…untrusting." He said.

"I feel I have reason to be. You're a waterbender and you haven't even told me your name."

"I thought you would surely know who I am." He said and began walking towards her, leaning in close to get a good look at her face when the words passed his lips. "I am Aika." Zula didn't so much as flinch at the sound of his name.

"Alright, you are Aika.So what happens next?"

"All in due time." He said, patting her head. There was a small cave in the hillside next to the stream. Aika walked towards it and peered into the depths where something large rustled. "Just make sure you show no fear. Show no emotion at all."

* * *

Short, yes, I know, but that's all you get for now! Mwuahhaha! 

REVIEW


	6. The decision

Oh my goodness. I stopped by my friend, Talaina's house after work today to see her puppies…THEY ARE SO CUTE! They're Boxer puppies and they're only four weeks old and I just wanted to steal one and sneak it home. In other animal news, Danielle, a girl I carpool with, is taking a vet tech. course at the college I go to. Today they ended up getting out a little late. Why? Some students got the hamster out to play with when they noticed it kept falling over and was breathing really heavily. Then it died. Then it came back to life. Then it died for good. So the teacher dissected it. It was funny, I guess the teacher pulled the heart out with a pair of tweezers and it was still beating. She said something like: "oops, well, if he wasn't dead then, then he is now." Don't worry, the hamster really was dead. Also, another story about my college is that in the last two days I've seen this guy a few times with a Zuko scar! It's not exactly like Zuko's, and I can't tell if it's a burn or road rash or something, but half his face is purple! Too bad he doesn't look like Zuko, then I woulda glomped him.

Well, to write this story I've had to watch the season finale about fifty times (dangit) and has anyone ever wondered about that one face Koh puts on? The blue demon one? Does anybody else think it looks like Zuko's blue spirit mask? I just found that odd. And if anyone is wondering about why I put an owl in this as the pet, watch the episode again. Oops, I just gave something away! Oh well, you'll find out anyways in about a minute.

* * *

Aang had finally reached a place deep in meditation when something smacked into his body. Aang let out a startled yelp and opened his eyes to see the girl who had fought Iroh. She grabbed him roughly by the arms and half dragged him from the stone clearing into the safety of the trees.

"AANG!" Maki yelled and jumped to her feet, but something appeared in front of her blocking her path. It was huge, with the body of a centipede the size of a small whale. It circled around her, the white human face grinned down at Maki who stared back in horror.

"Hello." It said in a soothing, deep voice. Then it lunged forward. The face disappeared, replaced with a gaping hole which closed over Maki's head before she could do so much as flinch. There was a sickening scream that resonated throughout the depths of the creature before it released its hold on her. She fell to the ground, her hands scrabbling helplessly at the blank flesh where her face had once been.

"MAKI!" Aang screamed and tried to run to her, but Zula yanked him back into the trees.

"Be still you little fool!" She hissed. Aang turned and tried to punch her in the face but she caught his fist easily and pinned him to the ground with her body. Aang struggled for a moment more, but then he caught sight once more of Maki. She was crawling around, her chest heaving but unable to take in air. Koh watched her with her own eyes and smiled at her plight. Then something screeched and dove at him from the sky. It was Aisha. The large bird shrieked and tried to shred Koh's face with his deadly talons. But it only took a glance. The hole was there again and it swallowed Aisha's body whole. A second later the hole opened up once more to spew out a crushed pile of feathers. Maki wasn't giving up. With her remaining strength she punched the ground as hard as she could. The earth shook and split, but Koh had already slithered to safety. Aang wrenched around in Zula's grip trying to get free. All the while he screamed Maki's name with tears streaming down his face. Then he was silenced when Zula slammed her palm into the back of his head. The last thing he saw before the world faded into darkness was Maki, on her knees, her whole body quivering in the attempts to continue functioning. But then she fell forward and stopped moving altogether. And everything was black.

Koh skittered over to where Aika was leaning casually against a tree, his face carefully blank.

"There is a boy here as well, and a girl if you need her. She's of no further use to me." Aika said. Koh circled him, peering closely at his face in search of so much as a muscle twitch.

"The boy is of no concern to me. Not yet anyway. He still has a great part to play. Just bring me the man." Koh said and disappeared into the darkening forest. Aika smirked at his retreating form and slipped over to where Zula was crouched over Aang's unconscious body.

"This borders on treachery you know. And after I was so kind to you." Zula turned and glared at Aika.

"The boy is nothing to you, there is no reason to kill him." Zula said, rolling Aang onto his back.

"Do you really think that matters to me? The boy is here and he is not loyal to me. There is no reason for him to stick around." Aika said and pulled a water skin from beneath his hooded robe. The water floated from the opening and drifted like a snake towards Aang's still body.

"What are you doing?" Zula demanded.

"They say that drowning is the most peaceful way to die." Aika said softly. The water snake slid up to Aang's nostrils and began slithering down to fill his lungs. "It is how I hope to die someday." Aang began to cough and sputter as water continued to enter his body.

"NO STOP!" Zula yelled. Aika did stop and he watched her with a small smile. Zula didn't like that smile. She knew she had done just as he wanted. Aika was curious about who this boy was and why Zula was so concerned with him.

"You still need him. Only he can tell the avatar what happened here." Zula said carefully. Aang's eyes fluttered open briefly and he gazed up at Aika. Neither of Aang's captors noticed he had awakened, and he passed out within a few seconds.

"Actually I don't. But since you insist..." Aika said with an indifferent shrug. He turned with a flourish of robes and stalked away into the trees.

* * *

It was growing dark when Aang woke up. He rolled to his knees with a groan and tried to piece together the events of that morning. It began coming back to him when he heard a crashing in the trees to his left. Lu emerged into the clearing and froze at the sight of Maki's still body. He took a few cautious steps forward before he realized what was wrong. His muscles began to quiver, but that was his only outward sign of grief as he crouched down next to her body. Lu lifted Maki tenderly into his shaking arms and gazed down at the blank skin. All at once he cried out. The wind picked up and the air was suddenly moist. Lu buried his face into Maki's hair and began to cry, his eyes glowed a faint blue beneath his half closed lids. The earth began to shake in time with the sobs racking Lu's body as though joining him in mourning. This and flames were called to life all around the circle, they licked and consumed the thick foliage as though angry that such beautiful things as trees should still exist when Maki did not. Aang was thrown from his feet, but he couldn't summon the strength to rise again. The sadness he felt was too great, as was the overwhelming feeling of power. Being so close to Lu as he vented his grief sparked so many things in Aang's memory. It unlocked something deep down. When he finally brought himself to at least roll back onto his knees he could feel everything around him. He could feel every pebble and every speck of dust. It was like having millions of arms all around, and when he raised one of the invisible arms a boulder lifted into the air. It was as light as a feather. Aang was elated with this newfound ability, but a sudden jolting shudder in the earth brought him back to the present. Lu was still weeping over Maki. Aang licked his lips uneasily and stepped out of the trees. He made no sound as he walked towards Lu, but Lu turned and glared at Aang, his face streaked with tears.

"I'm so sor-"

"Just go!" Lu hissed.

"I never meant-"

"LEAVE ME!" Lu screamed and the earth beneath Aang's feet began rolling him backwards. Aang managed to stay on his feet. With a final glance at Lu, he nodded and left.

* * *

"Aang! Are you alright?" Katara demanded, running out of the cottage "We were getting worried when you didn't get back by high noon. Lu went out to find you, then the earthquakes started and…Aang, are you okay?" The tremors had ceased, but smoke was still visible to the north. Aang nodded blankly and shoved past her. Iroh was standing in the doorway and Aang was forced to look up at the old man when he walked closer. Iroh silently pulled Aang into a hug. Aang let loose his own torrent of tears and the earth trembled every so slightly.

"It is the way things are supposed to be." Iroh muttered. "I know it is hard, but it is how things are supposed to be." He rubbed Aang's back gently until there were no more tears to bring up. Silently, the four of them went back into the cottage where they waited…in silence.

* * *

Lu couldn't cry anymore, neither could he summon the strength to rip at the elements in his fit of sadness. He just held Maki close and cradled her head beneath his chin as the moon began to rise.

"I'm sorry, my old friend." A deep voice said softly. Lu looked up at Aika dully, not caring that the man was there.

"Did you do this?" Lu asked.

"The face stealer did. I came here to see you." Aika knelt down beside him and looked sadly at Maki. "It is terrible. I only wish there was some way I could help." Lu ignored him and pressed his face a little more into Maki's hair. Aika placed a strong arm around Lu's shoulders and after a moment pulled him into a hug, cradling both him and Maki's body.

"I don't think I can live without her." Lu sobbed.

"Yes, you can. It's what she would have wanted."

"Get away from me! I know you were behind this." Lu said, remembering who Aika was and wrenching out of his arms.

"Lu, shove aside whatever you think of me now and remember what I was. I was your best friend. I still am. I owe you my life a hundred times over! I only want to help you."

Lu snorted and heaved himself to his feet, still carrying Maki in his arms. He began making his way back to the cottage.

"It was the face stealer, Lu! You can't ignore that! The spirit world is mounting against you! Choose your side wisely!" Aika called to Lu's retreating back. He smirked when Lu's back stiffened every so slightly, and his footsteps faltered.

"Well, I think I've done my part." He said cheerfully to the shadows. Zula stepped forward and glowered at him. "I have another job for you." He said, reaching out and grabbing her chin roughly.

"Go boil yourself." Zula hissed, shoving his hand away. "I'm tired of this! I have my own duties to take care of!" All of a sudden an icy pain shot through her chest.

"Well, that's not very nice. You could have broken my heart with your words. It doesn't feel very good to have your heart broken, now does it?" Zula gasped at the horrible pain in her chest. It was as though something had a hold of her heart and had was slowly squeezing it. She half expected it to pop at any moment.

"Now, was that your final answer?" Aika whispered. Zula shook her head quickly and Aika released his hold on her. "That's better."

* * *

Sokka, Katara and Aang watched from the window as Lu buried Maki that night beneath a clump of wildflowers. He stood over her grave for a few moments until the moon had nearly set before he walked into the cottage without so much as looking at his guests. His bedroom was very simply furnished. There was only a bed, a small drawer to hold clothes and a large armoire which was always locked. Lu pulled a key from around his neck and the doors of the armoire swung open with a creak. Inside was an axe. Set in its blade was a blood red gem. Lu took he axe from its place and dug around in the drawer until he found a cloth mask which he pulled over his face. Aang once again felt the eerie clutch of foreboding. He knew that something bad was going to happen if he let Lu leave the house and, at the memory of seeing that rough face on the body of a monster, he figured he had a good idea why.

"Lu, wait!" Aang said, stepping in front of the man before he could leave the room. Aang could feel Lu's piercing gaze behind the black cloth. He didn't know why, but he kept his silence and stepped aside allowing Lu to brush by wordlessly. Iroh placed a gentle hand on Aang's shoulder a few moments later.

"Very good. Now I must do my part." Iroh said. He pulled on a cloak and walked to the door. Before stepping out he turned to the three teens and smiled at them sadly.

"If you see Zuko, tell him I love him." With that, he was gone.

"Should we go after them?" Sokka asked quietly.

"No. This is the way things are supposed to be." Aang said sadly. "Lu was right. Making these kinds of decisions is one of the hardest things about being the avatar."

* * *

Is that the end? NOPE! One more chapter ya'll, then maybe an epilogue. I just have to see how things play out when I write them down. I'm going to post another fic soon, hopefully. After writing all this sadness I need to get something out that's nice and spoofy. In fact, the title is going to be: Mmm, spoofy.

Well, that's all for the mo. Now I must go play human foosball with some friends and gorge myself on pizza! Have a good one! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	7. The end

Wow, I really don't mind my dad's music, in fact I actually like most of it. But I've decided that you can only take so much Cajun polka and Johnny Cash before the overwhelming need arises to lock yourself in a room and blast the speakers out with Metallica. And I've come to a realization that I'm a total geek. This realization came when I was watching Teen Titans for the first time in several months. I can't remember what the episodes name is, but the villain was that Control Freak guy. Everything that guy was doing I could totally recognize and relate to. But the real geek realization came when he pulls out a light saber and begins waving it around, even slipping on a coat at one point. I doubt anybody else but a computer geek could catch something like that, but for those who don't know there is this famous web video that this kid made where he web cammed himself waving a stick around, then later he CGI'd a lightsaber in so he really looked like he was fighting the jedi or whatever. I feel the need to cry now.

Also, I was alone last night and bored out of my mind and there was nothing on tv. So I decided to watch a few anime shows just to see if my views on them have changed. I think Bobobo bo bo bobo was a bad choice. But I admit, that show was whacked out enough that I actually really enjoyed it. Even though I felt myself growing dumber and I still have no idea what it was that I had just watched. Anyways, that's just me blathering, let's continue, shall we?

As always, thank you everyone that reviewed!

* * *

Zula was seething as she sat next to the cave entrance. She was a princess of the most powerful nation in the world, she should not be posted on sentry duty to make sure a peasant's dirty work was done. She began feeling rebellious, and with that rebellion she began forming a plan to ruin Aika's plot. If he wanted this avatar to die so badly, she would just have to interfere. How hard could it be to turn a man's wrath on another target? And so she waited, picking through her mind the words to tell Lu to get him to hunt down Aika instead of the facestealer. She was snapped out of her musings by the sound of rustling in the brush. A man stepped forward with a black mask covering his face. _Clever one. _Zula thought to herself. She stood up and began easing forward to intercept the man when a strong pair of arms latched around her, one around her waist and arms, one covering her mouth. The arms held her pinioned no matter how hard she struggled until the avatar had disappeared into the black hole. Then she was released. Zula spun on her heels and crouched, ready to fight…Iroh.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought you were all about protecting the avatar." Zula growled.

"That is precisely what I'm doing." Iroh said. Zula lunged towards him and their dangerous dance began.

* * *

Lu held the axe before him and tried to peer through the thin material into the darkness. He could see nothing so he relied on touch, on feeling the paths the air took and tasting the amount of energy surrounding him. He knew the face stealer was here, he could feel the creature slowly encircling him. He could feel it as it crept up behind him and breathed on the back of his neck.

"I told you we would meet again." A seductive voice whispered. Lu whirled and swung the axe as hard as he could, but Koh had already retreated back.

"Or rather, I will." The voice rumbled in the darkness.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!" Lu growled.

"Oh, but you will. A few times in fact. Time is really an interesting thing, isn't it?" the voice never stopped moving, it was always out of reach, "I can spend centuries at a time thinking about it and all its complexities; how one little thing can change the entire outcome of the future."

"What are you blundering about? STAND STILL AND FACE ME!" Lu yelled.

"I'm blundering about time. I can see it all, past and future, what things might have happened differently if your young reincarnation hadn't come here and done what was needed to ensure your death."

"You make no sense, spirit."

"Oh, don't I? Sometimes things _have _to happen. Spring _has_ to turn into summer, the sun _has _to rise, and you _have _to die."

"Your threats don't scare me!" Lu said. He felt something brush his sleeve and he brought the axe down. It pinged off the stone floor and shot a reverberating shock through his wrists.

"It's not a threat, it's a fact. If the airbender hadn't come to you, I never would have taken your love. If you hadn't come down to this cave, you would have lived. You would have gone and killed Aika before he could have children." Lu felt him again and swung the axe. Koh caught it, wrenched it out of his grasp and tossed it into the darkness before continuing. "If Aika hadn't had children, then two water tribe youth in the future never would have existed to bring a future avatar from hibernation. The entire world, and spirit world would have been lost."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lu asked. Something tugged lightly on his mask, pulling it easily from his head and the face of Maki peered down at him.

"I thought you would like to know who those three children were before you died. And don't worry, Aika will never take his control over the world. In fact he will be burned to death in four years. Something he won't like at all." The hole gaped open, and closed over Lu's head.

* * *

"I think I understand what this is about." Zula panted as she kicked at Iroh's head. "It's about that dear son of yours. You want that man to kill the creature so that he will never have died."

"I only wish it were so, princess." Iroh said, grabbing her foot and shooting a flame at her face. Zula dropped to the ground and lashed out with her other foot, knocking Iroh's grip loose. Zula jumped back and crouched behind a bush. She grinned at Iroh before standing back up. In her hands were her bow and arrow. With the speed of a viper, she had an arrow notched and lit. Before Iroh could even comprehend what was happening, the arrow had released and buried into his heart. Iroh collapsed against a boulder and looked up at Zula. There was no surprise or pain on his facewhen he looked at her. He only nodded, then was gone.

* * *

"It's done." Aang said quietly. They had been sitting in Lu's house, waiting. They didn't know what for, or rather they did but didn't want to admit it. They didn't wonder how Aang knew this, and none wanted to think about what to do next. Aang sat down on Iroh's bed and sighed. He leaned backwards on his hands and felt something cool and hard beneath his fingertips. He picked it up and stared down ata round pai sho tile. Carved and painted on the surface was a blooming lotus flower. Aang gripped it tightly, then slid it into his shirt.

"Alright, let us get dis over den." They all looked up as the monkey appeared before them, clutching the small water basin in his hand. A portal from a water droplet appeared before them and they wordlessly filtered through. The monkey disappeared and reappeared a fraction of a second later at the entrance of the cave where Zula was gazing down at the still form of her uncle with triumph.

"And you as well." The monkey told her, opening another portal for her to pass through. She glared at him and grabbed Iroh's topknot. With one swift movement, she cut the hair with a small knife and stowed it as a trophy into her pocket.

"I don't have all day!" The monkey said irritably. Zula tossed away the knife and stepped through.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Aang, Sokka and Katara finally found Appa and came to restock in a small earthkingdom town. They decided that they had deserved a small rest and sacrificed a few copper pieces to escape from the heat and get some cool refreshment at a small inn. It was there that Aang spotted prince Zuko. The young man was almost unrecognizeable. His hair had grown out and he had aged much more than he should have in the short span of time. His golden eyes were dull and bloodshot, barely comprehending anything beyond the glass clutched in his fist. Aang froze at the sight of him, but stepped forward purposely next to his small table. Zuko glared down at his drink for a moment before finally meeting the gaze of the avatar.

"Do you like what you see?" He hissed. Aang's breath caught in his throat. Finally, he reached into his shirt and pulled out the lotus tile. He placed it on the table and slid it towards the prince. Zuko stared at it for a moment, then tenderly picked it up.

"He wanted me to tell you that…he loves you." Aang said awkwardly. Zuko nodded and blinked back a tear. His fingers closed over the ivory and he clutched it to his heart.

"He…never underestimated its value…or mine." Zuko whispered. Several tears slid unbidden from his eyes. Aang turned to leave, but stopped himself.

"Will you come with us?" He asked. Zuko gazed down at the lotus tile and, after a moment, nodded. Aang nodded as well and went back to where Sokka and Katara were sitting. He liked to believe that the worse was now behind him. But there was still that one looming obstacle in his future. Aang gazed around at the faces of his friends and then to where Zuko sat, his frame shaking with repressed grief. At least he wouldn't have to face it alone.

* * *

The end. I was going to do an epilogue, but I think it wrapped up pretty nicely by itself. Holy crap, that was a depressing story! I need to go work on Mmm, Spoofy! now. 


End file.
